


Any Port in a Storm

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Leo x Liam [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Whew. Let’s just call this the sex tour why don’t we? Anyways, Leo gets kinky on the beach, Liam and Riley win the game and win over Penelope’s parents, but Liam is losing winning over Riley with all his disappearances. Drake and Olivia come to terms about each other.





	Any Port in a Storm

As the meal ends and Liam and Riley sidle up next to Penelope and her parents. Leo takes the opportunity to slink away, not interested in listening to Hana explain the differences in forks to Drake. He notices the sunset, casting a warm tone over the beach. He heads down the slopey landscape, pulling off his shoes before he steps into the sand. The warm, wet sand pressing in between his toes. He walks a little, carefully stepping over seaweed, small branches and other debris from the latest storm. He stops in front of a large boulder, looking out to the water. Wondering what will come next for him. Sighing, he leans against the large boulder, pulling his phone from his pocket. He notices a few messages from Katie, but he’s passed that. He deletes the whole thread and blocks her number. He laughs to himself, wondering how he even got himself into that whole mess. He wants to throw his phone in the water, but Riley walks up next to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“What’s up, almost brother in law?” Riley laughs

“Nothing important, how’s it going with Penelope’s parents?” Leo grins

“I’d like to think it’s going well, but that seems to depend on tomorrow’s match and how much money we are able to raise.” Riley sighs

“Don’t worry, even if you can’t raise enough, I’ll anonymously write a large enough check.” Leo smirks

“Always so noble” Riley laughs, playfully swatting his arm

“Where is Liam anyways?” Leo asks

“Preoccupied with business as usual. The tour has been the worst thing for us, I barely see him.” Riley sighs

“It almost feels like you aren’t even engaged sometimes, right?” Leo says, arching an eyebrow at Riley

“Actually, yeah. It feels just like that.” Riley says

“So then who do you lean on? When you’re feeling lonely?” Leo asks

“Hana, Maxwell and Drake have become very close to me. I lean on them, probably more than I should.” Riley says, a small smile on her lips

“I understand Hana, the talented and Maxwell, the clown. But Drake? What do you lean on him for?” Leo says with a grin

“Moral support?” Riley laughs “Man always has a glass of whiskey ready if I need it”

“I’m sure” Leo grins

“And who do you lean on? For support?” Riley teases “Madeleine?”

Leo blushes, ignoring Riley’s question.

“Although I don’t know if I’d say leaning, seeing as how she’s been moaning you name almost every night this week.” Riley smirks

“There is nothing going on between Madeleine and I” Leo says

“If that helps you sleep at night” Rile laughs “Anyways, I’m off to see some poodles even cuter than you, Leo Rys. Have fun with Madeleine. I bought earplugs, so jokes on you”

Leo laughs to himself, as Riley turns dramatically and walks back up towards Penelope’s estate. He scoots himself back a little further onto the boulder, before he picks up his phone and dials Madeleine. The phone trills, one trill away from the missed call message when Madeleine picks up,

“Yes?” she says through the phone

“Really?” Leo laughs “That’s how you answer your phone?”

“No, only when I see it’s you on my caller ID” Madeleine says

“Well, what are you doing right now?” Leo asks

“Getting ready for tomorrow’s game. Riley has to be ready to impress the crowd.” Madeleine says, her emphasis on the word ‘has’ makes Leo grin.

“I can assure you, Riley will be fine. Come join me on the beach” Leo laughs into the phone

“Leo, you know I can’t.” Madeleine sighs loudly

“Maddi, come on. Come have fun with me” Leo teases

“Leo, this is my job. I can’t just drop everything for fun. Even if it’s with you.” Madeleine says firmly

“Then take a break, its illegal for workers to not get breaks. Imagine the scandal if the soon to be Queen’s, press secretary, wasn’t getting a break!” Leo says dramatically into the phone.

“Fine, just stop” Madeleine laughs into the phone before hanging up.

Leo tucks his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans, leaning slightly back against the boulder. A few moments later, Madeleine walking down the hilly slope catches Leo’s attention. He sits up, his eyes glued to Madeleine. She’s wearing a tiny, black bikini underneath a long, white, barely anything cover up. The long slits up the side, whip to the side in the breeze, revealing her long, smooth legs.

Her large green eyes stare him down, the closer she gets. Her short, platinum hair, pinned back against her head. Leo slides down the rock slowly, not even noticing when his feet come into contact with the sand. She saunters right up to him, their noses barely touching. She teases him, slowly running a finger up and down his arm,

“You said you wanted to play?” Madeleine whispers, her lips brushing against his

“Uh…fun….” Leo stutters out, swallowing hard

“Oh, sorry” Madeleine laughs, her breath brushing against Leo’s neck “You said you wanted to have fun, so let’s go for a swim”

Leo jerks his head back, falling out of Madeleine’s trance

“Maddi, are you crazy? That water is freezing this time of year” Leo says

“And?” Madeleine says, swinging around the tie to her cover up

“And, it’s full of debris from the storm and it’s freezing and why am I trying to convince you otherwise? Let’s go.” Leo smirks, pulling his shirt up over his head.

Madeleine pulls her swim cover up over her head, her smooth, flat stomach making Leo’s mouth water. She runs down to the water, giving Leo a very, very raw view. Leo quickly slips out of his jeans, leaving his clothes behind on the sand. He follows Madeleine to the water, stopping as soon as the freezing water hits his ankles, his excitement instantly going away.

“Leoooo…” Madeleine hums in front of him

Leo shakes his head, instantly regretting almost naked. Madeleine laughs softly, wading back out of the water to Leo. She grabs his hand, pressing a kiss to his lips. She trails kisses down to his neck, down his chest, stopping right below is belly button. She quickly snaps back up, her lips next to his ear,

“If you want me to continue lower, follow me”

Leo can’t help the throbbing of his length, despite how cold he feels. He allows her to lead him back out to the water, until he is submerged to the top of his thighs. Madeleine takes a step forward, diving underneath the water.

“Uh..Maddi?” Leo says

Madeleine stays under the water, while Leo stands there shivering.

“Maddi, seriously. I’m not diving into this ice water with you!” Leo says a little louder

Madeleine swims toward the surface, kicking water at Leo.

“Damn it woman! I hope you freeze then!” Leo grimaces, as the water drips down his body. He’s about to turn and leave the water, when Madeleine grips his thighs under the water, startling him. She surfaces above the water, tugging at the top of Leo’s boxers, his engorged member popping out at her. She rubs her ice cold hands along him first, making him hiss, before he sucks is a breath of air, as she takes him into her mouth. He quickly looks around, making sure that no one can see them. He gently caresses the side of her face, a soft moan escapes his lips as Madeleine takes him in deeper. After a moment, Leo reaches down, gently pulling Madeleine up onto her feet. He leans down, his hands behind her things, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, as he trails kisses along her neck and collarbone, walking her back to the shore. He lays her down on his clothes, pulling the ties of her bikini top and bottom. She tugs off her bikini top, as Leo roughly pulls off her bikini bottom. He looks down at her, her soft skin illuminated by the sun. She grabs him by the waist with her legs, a smirk on her lips. He leans down over her, entering her in one swift motion. Both of them moaning in unison, as he fills Madeleine with his full length. As Leo begins to thrust harder and faster, Madeleine moans louder and louder. He buries his face in her neck, pumping harder into her. Madeleine unravels first, her legs clenching around Leo, as her face scrunches up and her loudest moan yet escapes her lips. Leo follows soon after, pulling out of her and spilling himself onto the sand. He briefly thinks about the condoms untouched in his nightstand on the train. Before leaning back down over Madeleine, kissing her deeply. Deeper than he thought he could.

He sits up, pulling Madeleine up, as they both put their clothes back on. Leo takes Madeleine’s hand, surprised when she doesn’t remove her hand from his. They walk back down the beach, before heading back up towards the train.

“Hey Maddi” Leo looks over at Madeleine next to him

“Hey Leo” Madeleine smirks at him

“What are we doing?” Leo asks

“We are… having fun” Madeleine smiles

“Do you remember our childhood hiding spot?” Leo asks

“That small cove behind my fireplace, that my parents never bothered to seal?” Madeleine asks, a grin on her lips

“Yeah, we should go visit it sometime” Leo smiles at her

“Why? It’s gross now. Full of cobwebs, no one has been there for over ten years.” Madeleine grimaces

“Because it’s the first place I fell in love with you” Leo says, pulling Madeleine to his chest, a few nobles noticing as they walk by “And also because it’s the perfect size for a child.”

“Leo Rys, are you getting sappy with me?” Madeleine smirks

Leo laughs, running a hand through his hair, trying to avoid the obvious pounding in his chest.

-

Meanwhile elsewhere, Riley sits in her cabin, scrolling through pictogram on her phone. She laughs, at some of Daniel’s posts of new, ridiculous cocktails he has made up. There’s even a picture of their boss, angrily yelling at him, as he runs away. Blurry, but still hilarious, Riley thinks to herself, doubling over of laughter in her arm chair. Drake slowly pushes her door open,

“You okay there McEwan?” he smirks “I wanted to come ask how the poodles were.”

“Since when does Drake Walker care about poodles?” Riley teases

“So?” Drake shrugs

“They were cute, fluffy and adorable” Riley laughs

“And did Maxwell pledge his life to them?” Drake smirks

“He did, valiantly” Riley says as both her and Drake double over

As they both calm down, Riley places her phone on a side table and sits up a little straighter in her chair.

“Can I ask you an overly intrusive question?” Riley asks

“Eh, sure why not” Drake shrugs, sitting down on the end of Riley’s bed

“Any ladies caught your eye lately?” Riley asks, arching and eyebrow at Drake.

Drake pauses for a moment, Olivia briefly flashing into his mind.

“Uh, nope” Drake laughs nervously “You should get some sleep McEwan, we have a big game tomorrow”

Drake stands up, winking at Riley as he walks towards the door.

“Hey Drake…” Riley says quietly

“Yeah McEwan?” Drake says, turning around to face Riley slowly

“Thank you for checking up on me” Riley says standing up

Drake pulls Riley into a hug,

“Anything for you McEwan”

Riley tilts her head up, her lips brushing against Drake’s neck. Drake blushing a deep red as Riley pulls back from her embrace,

“Sorry” Riley laughs “I wasn’t hitting on you”

“Whatever you say McEwan” Drake laughs

He leans down, kissing Riley on the cheek as he turns and leaves her train cabin. Riley shoots Liam a goodnight text, falling asleep before waiting for Liam’s message back.

-

The next morning, Leo wakes up a bit groggy, feeling uncomfortable with all the sand is places it really shouldn’t be on his body. He rolls over lazily, tossing his arm over to an empty side of the bed. Laughing to himself when he remembers Madeleine is probably at the field, with everyone else, getting ready for Liam and Riley’s big match that day. He gets up slowly, walking into the bathroom. As the shower water warms up slowly, he brushes his teeth, noticing a dark mark below his collar from Madeleine. His cheeks flush a light pink, before he pushes the thought out of his mind. He rinses, jumps into the shower and cleans all of the sand from his body. He goes as quickly as he can, but sand is a bitch, he thinks to himself. After a moment and a feeling of a job well done, Leo turns off the water and hops out of the shower, completely dripping wet. He spreads his arms and legs out in his bedroom, letting a breeze from the window barely dry him. After a moment, he grabs a towel and gets dress.

It’s a beautiful sunny day and perfect for a polo match. Leo hadn’t played polo in years and he particularly didn’t miss it either. On his way to the field, he slows his pace to walk next to Neville, leaning in close to him,

“Someone must have been a bad boy, that looks like a nasty bruise” he whispers.

He winks at Neville as he picks up his pace, jogging to the well formed crowd. Once Neville arrives on the field with his horse, the game begins. Leo helps himself to a drink at the bar, watching as Liam’s team takes the lead. He spots Constantine and Regina, but instead stands off to the side. Getting the perfect view of Madeleine. The game comes near an end, Riley does a half pass, scoring the final point as she gracefully spins her mallet in the air, fully impressing the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo swears he sees Madeleine smile. As everyone comes off the field and the horses are escorted away, Leo throws back his drink and catches up with Madeleine.

-

Drake, annoyed with the game he just had to play, sulks off the field. He downs a glass of whiskey, before taking off back to his cabin on the train. He shuts the door behind him, as he kicks his shoes off across the small room. He sits on the edge of his bed, hanging his head in his hands. He should try to go fishing later. That’ll help with the crapfest that was that polo match. He is about to get up to find his fishing rod, when a soft knock on his door startles him, Olivia slips into Drake room, closing the door quietly behind her. Leaning against the door, her hips slightly out in front of her,

“Hey Walker” she says, a sly grin on her lips

“Hey Nevrakis” Drake says

“So I saw you lost” Olivia teases

“Thanks for the reminder” Drake sighs

“Oh no, no, no sweet Drake. I didn’t come to rub that in your face.” Olivia smirks

Drake swallows hard, as Olivia walks towards him, throwing a leg over his lap and straddling him. She plants her hands firmly above his pecs as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“You know, I came to terms with Liam and Riley. I didn’t really plan much for my future, other than to spend more time in Lythikos.” Olivia laughs, trailing off

“Why are you laughing?” Drake says smiling at her

She stops laughing and smiles softly at Drake,

“What have you done to me, Walker?” Olivia whispers

She slowly presses into his chest, lowering him back down onto the mattress.

-

While down in another train car, Riley enters her room, sitting on her bed feeling unsatisfied. They managed to raise enough money and Penelope’s parents agreed to attend her and Liam’s wedding but as soon as they walked away, so did Liam. Leaving Riley to mingle by herself. She pulls off her heels, tossing them aside. Her phone buzzes and she sees its Liam,

‘Can I come in?’

Riley smiles to herself,

“Just come in” she says loud enough for Liam to hear her through the door

He slowly slides the door open, peeking his head in first. He swiftly slides into Riley’s room, before closing the door behind him. Riley grins at him,

“Stay the night with me. Say yes.”

Liam smiles back at her, as he walks towards her. He leans down in front of her, cupping her face with his hands. He plants a soft kiss on her lips, an apologetic look already on his face.

“I want to my love, but I just can’t tonight.” Liam sighs

“Why?” Riley says, pushing his hands away from her face

“My love, I have two stacks of paperwork sitting on my desk as well as appointments with nobles because of everything going on.” Liam sighs, rubbing his forehead

“Can I go with you then? We can talk to the nobles together love.” Riley says, frustration in her voice

“My love, not tonight.” Liam says firmly “I’m sorry”

Riley stands up, making Liam step back. Her hands planted firmly on her hips,

“Liam Rys, you have been neglecting me!”

“I do not mean for you to feel neglected, you are the love of my life” Liam says, reaching out for her

“Then prove it!” She says louder than she meant to, swatting away his hand while tears begin to pool in her eyes.

“Riley” Liams says, his voice sullen “Please”

Riley uncrosses her arms, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. A tear falling from her eye as they both sigh.

“I promise, once we get to Kiara’s estate, I will clear as much of my schedule for you as I can.” Liam says, kissing Riley’s forehead

“Promise?” Riley whispers

“Promise” Liam says back, holding Riley close to him


End file.
